


Into the Unknown prologue

by Whitmania



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmania/pseuds/Whitmania
Summary: Life with Jayne isn't all roses, in fact there's never any roses at all.





	Into the Unknown prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Into the Unknown prologue

## Into the Unknown prologue

### by Belasera

Into the Unknown  
Prologue  
By Belasera  
Rated NC-17 for the series 

A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend: All recognizable characters, etc. belong not to me, but to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox, and no money is being made here. The story, however, is mine. Archiving: Sure, just tell me where it is so I can send my baby care packages with funny hats. 

For my Big Damn Hero 

Life with Jayne isn't all roses. In fact, there's never any roses at all... 

There is a scar on his face. Running from his forehead to his cheek, just narrowly missing his left eye. When it wasn't yet a scar, when it was still a gaping wound, it had been filled with reaver poison. Never did heal quite right. It's darker than it should be. Jayne hates that scar, and not only because he's vain in his way and particular about his appearance. He's covered in scars, bullet holes and stab wounds on top of ordinary everyday life scars, the kind that come naturally when you work for your living. I'm learning his scars, night after night as I trace my fingers along his body. I know some of their stories, like the bullet hole where Zoe shot him in the leg and the scar on his palm that he gave himself in a fit of near madness. Some of them have stories that he'll tell me. Funny stories like drunken bar fights and scary stories that he tells me in whispers in the dark, making my skin tingle with words and touches. There are scars on his body that have a history he won't share with me, and I don't mind none if I don't get all his stories at once. But those are the ones that keep me up at night. Anytime he's asleep and I ain't, I touch the scar on his face, `cause he don't let me when he's awake, says it's too ugly. I don't find it ugly, couldn't find anything ugly `bout him. No, I love that scar. 

....................................................................................................... 

Kaylee walked into the galley to the sort of sight that made her heart feel like it was full of bubbles. Her crewmates sat around the breakfast table, talking and laughing and eating real food, pancakes today, made by Shepard book. "A shiny mornin' to you folks!" Kaylee couldn't help the grin spreading across her face as she spied Jayne at the table. She could happily admit to herself that the man had a part in her bubbly feelings `bout the mornin'. Every day for two months, now, she had woken up beside him, in her bed or his. And one time in cargo bay. Oh, and under the kitchen table. She stifled a laugh and said to him, "Mornin', Jayne." "Mornin', Kaylee" He said it with a wide grin but didn't look at her, he was busy having a stare down with River, one lone pancake caught dangerously between the two of them. Simon leaned to glance around his sister. "Mei-mei, you had three pancakes already. You are going to make yourself sick. And God only knows what Jayne will do if he doesn't get his fill." Jayne rolled his eyes and River reached for the plate. But she was too slow as Kaylee grabbed it from between them. Jayne smiled smugly at River's pout. She darted her tongue out at him. "You didn't get it either."  
Jayne shrugged.  
"Didn't want it, I'm full. Was just holding it for my girl." "Aw, thanks, Jayne. That's real nice of ya." Kaylee bent to kiss him, mouth full of breakfast. When she pulled away, Jayne nibbled at a bit of pancake stuck to his lip and winked at River. Simon shook his head in amused disgust at the entire tableau. Kaylee plunked down next to Wash as she continued to devour her breakfast. "Thanks for the food, Shepard. It's amazing, and I'm starving this mornin'." "Everyone is more than welcome." Book replied generously. Jayne leaned across the table, leering happily at Kaylee. "Me too, babe. I'm always extra hungry after a good night o'..." He glanced around the table nervously at the rest of the crew. "Knittin', long night o' knittin'. These are some cunning socks you made me, keepin' my feet real warm." Kaylee laughed out loud, and Wash nodded seriously at Jayne. "Nice save there, big man. Very convincing." "Yes." Mal agreed. "So good to know that Kaylee's virtue is safe with you, Jayne. Though I gotta wonder about the volume level that knitting inspires in her." "Captain!" Kaylee admonished, and Jayne slunk down in his chair. Zoe glanced at her captain with a ruthless smirk. "Speaking of volume, sir, I was going by Inara's shuttle last night and I am worried that there may be something wrong with it. I heard this noise, like..." "People!" It was Simon, cutting off the conversation with his shocked exclamation. "There are innocent ears here!" River clapped her hands and bounced in her seat. "No, it's all right. Chemicals swarming around, inside. Making demands, asking for everything. I have chemicals inside, too." "Good to know, mei-mei. Now can we talk about something else?" Wash rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." "Yeah," Jayne laughed. "His own bed."  
Kaylee laughed along with him. Yeah, life with Jayne was turnin' out to be shiny. Real shiny. 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Into the Unknown prologue**   
Series Name:   **Survival Guide**   
Author:   **Belasera**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  **gen**  |  **4k**  |  **02/13/04**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne   
Pairings:  Jayne/Kaylee   
Summary:   Life with Jayne isn't all roses, in fact there's never any roses at all.   
  



End file.
